


Dark Prince

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission by Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine for a banner to illustrate her fiction: Dark Prince.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dark Prince

[](https://postimg.cc/w37jghLB)

**Author's Note:**

> [Dark Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082/chapters/12817) by Spiced Wine


End file.
